


It's Really You

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Rimming, S7 spoilers [sort of]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Post everything, and they finally have a moment to talk, a second to confess, a minute to themselves to process everything...





	1. It's Really You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all... This would be a post for [Yumikoyuki's ](http://yumikoyuki.tumblr.com/) [It's Really You ](https://yumikoyukiart.tumblr.com/post/175051755076/yumikoyuki-its-really-you)...
> 
> The first chapter can be a SFW standalone, so if you aren't into the smut [as I am...] you can stop right there... For everyone else... Chapter Two is all smut... and longer than the first part!!! 
> 
> Thank you to [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) who looked this over for me.

 

**It’s Really You**

 

Keith’s fingers traced along Shiro’s jaw, the pads calloused from years with the blades of Mamora. Shiro let out a shuddering sigh pressing his forehead against Keith, their breath mingling as they leaned against each other. He didn’t think that he would ever be able to be there with him again, being able to see, touch, and actually communicate with Keith. While part of Black’s consciousness all he could do is watch, frustrated as he was nothing more than space dust. Screaming at the void. 

“I can’t believe you are really here.” Keith breathed, “I thought I’d lost you for real this time.”

“For a moment there you did.” Shiro sighed. 

“It - It is really you, right?” Keith asked, his voice wavering.

“It’s really me,” Shiro lifted his hand to cup the side of Keith’s face, the pad of his thumb running along the scar on his face. “I did this?”

Keith wrapped his fingers around Shiro’s hand, “That wasn’t you. That was Kuron.”

Shiro closed his eyes, seeing flashes of memories, him but not him. The clashing of blades and the smell of burning flesh as Keith’s face was marred from the head of his Galra hand. How could he ever be forgiven? How could he worthy of being with him?

Keith’s blunt nails dug into the back of Shiro’s neck, “I'm not going anywhere, even if you disappear again. I told you before. As many times as it takes, I will find you. I will bring you home.”

Shiro could feel his panic subsiding. Keith was someone who had never let him down in all the years he had known him. No matter how old he got, his determination and will always shone through and reflected back in everything that he did. Now, hearing his own words coming back to him, a small chuckle erupted from Shiro, causing Keith to raise his eyebrow in concern.

“S - shiro?” Keith asked, his voice filled with concern. 

Shiro smiled softened, “It’s nothing, I was just remembering how once I would say that to you. And now it seems that the tables have turned and this old man is in need of hearing them.”

“Tch!” Keith snorted, “You aren’t old Shiro.”

“You might have gone through the rift, and gained some time on us all, but you are still younger than I am.”

It was Keith’s turn to chuckle, “Perhaps, but now I’m a lot closer to you, and can we even count those two years you were in the void as you actually aging?”

Shiro groaned, “Not you too…”

“Me too?”

“Pidge was after me about this when we were in the Green Lion.” Shiro sighed, “It took far too long for the conversation to end. I had to challenge her a match in that game, Killbot something.”

“Killbot Phantasm One?”

“How do you even know that name?” Shiro smirked.

“Pidge wouldn’t shut up about it when they got it with Lance at the Space Mall.” Keith sighed, “I’ve also played it with them a few times. It isn’t bad. Lance gets pissed though every time I get a better score.”

A real laugh bubbled up in Shiro’s chest, “You were always good at video games. I remember how much you would annoy the other cadets when you placed higher than them.”

“Not just the cadets if I remember correctly.” Keith said with a grimace. 

“True,” Shiro used his new forearm to wrap around Keith’s waist pulling him in closer, “but they just didn’t know the real you.”

“You always have believed in me,” Keith said softly, “even when I didn’t deserve it.”

“You think too little of yourself.” Shiro tilted Keith’s face up gently, “You’ve always been there for me, even when you’ve had more than enough reason to give up.”

“I still couldn’t tell when it wasn’t you,” Keith’s voice wavered slightly, “how amazing can I possibly be, when I couldn’t even tell when my - when you weren’t actually there?”

Shiro could feel a shiver go down his back, what was Keith about to say? “Your?”

Keith flushed a brilliant colour of red, from his cheeks all the way to his ears. “You know what you mean to me.”

Shiro could feel his own body heating up, “Maybe, but I need to hear it from you.”

Keith turned his face away, his hair falling over his eyes as he mumbled something low.

“What was that?” Shiro asked, his voice sounding light while his heart raced.

Keith mumbled once more.

“One more time please.”

“I love you, you idiot!” Keith snapped, his neck joining in on the flush. His eyes narrowed and then widened as it dawned on him just what he had said.

Shiro felt his mind go blank as he leaned in and kissed Keith. He could feel how at first the younger man stiffened then melted against him. Their bodies pressed against each other as though they were meant to be, fitting perfectly together. They broke apart, Keith’s eyes were wide. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now,” Shiro’s voice was low and somewhat strained.

Keith smiled his features softening and making him look even younger, “Same. I just didn’t want to push you into something you weren’t rea--”

Shiro cut Keith off with another kiss, enjoying the way he moaned against him. “I’m more than ready.”

“So,” Keith spoke his voice low, “I guess this means we’re dating?”

Shiro smirked, “I certainly hope so.”

Keith grinned, “I can brag how my boyfriend has a massiv--”

“Keith!” Shiro interrupted him off his face on fire.

“What?” Keith laughed, “Robot, I was going to say, ‘my boyfriend has a massive robot’. Honestly you have such a filthy mind.” Keith paused, tilting his head, “Although, I’m sure that I can also brag about your dick too.”

Shiro nearly choked on air as Keith cackled, “Quiznak! The mouth on you.”

Keith’s face sobered, “You have no idea.”

Shiro could feel his whole body stirring with arousal, “Perhaps I should put your mouth to better use, and you can give me an idea of what else you are capable of.”

There was a low sound that was almost like a purr coming from Keith, his chest vibrating against Shiro’s. “Takashi.”

Shiro felt his whole body light up as he heard his name fall from Keith’s lips. It wasn’t something he had even thought he had wanted to hear. The second that the word left those lips, Shiro knew he never wanted to go back to just being friends. Keith was smiling as he slipped his fingers through Shiro’s belt loops, tugging on them slightly.

“What do you say about showing me your new Captains quarters Takashi? I’m curious if the beds are bigger than what they gave to the Leader of Voltron.”

Shiro kissed Keith tenderly before replying, “I guess we should go find out.”


	2. What Happened Next...

#  _ What Happened Next... _

 

The few hundred feet that it took to get to his quarters felt like years as Keith and Shiro made their way hand in hand through the corridors of the Garrison, doing their best to avoid everyone. The moment the door to Shiro’s room opened and their shoes were removed, Keith was on him. His arms wrapped around Shiro as he jumped up to wrap his legs around Shiro’s waist, making the older man chuckle.

“Rather ferocious, aren’t we?”

“You have no idea,” Keith breathed out as he leaned forward for a kiss. 

Shiro opened his mouth, allowing Keith’s tongue access, moaning as the taste of Keith flooded his mouth. Shiro walked towards his bedroom, his new quarters having a full living space and a private bathroom as well as a bedroom. His arms wrapped around Keith, holding him up as he maneuvered his way around the space, their lips never separating. 

Keith let out a whine as Shiro laid him down on the large Queen-size bed, making Shiro chuckle. “I just want to make sure that the door is locked. Last thing I need is someone walking in needing me for something.”

Keith snorted, then after a moment nodded, “Yeah, good idea. Last night I had my mother come in unannounced. I don’t think I could handle that right this minute.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow at Keith, “Let's make a rule, no talking about mothers or other men in the bedroom.”

“A rule huh?” Keith smirked as he watched Shiro turn to a panel on his wall that had the controls for the room, “So this will happen more than once?”

Shiro looked up from the panel on the wall then turned back to Keith confused, “You think I am just a one-night-stand kind of guy?”

“No,” Keith flushed, “I was just wondering - hoping, that this was going to be more. I just didn’t want to put pressure on you or anything.”

Shiro sighed. It was good to know that Keith was just as worried and nervous as he was; it reminded him how he wasn’t alone in all of this. One benefit of his new arm was how it could project itself wherever he needed it to go. Shiro merely needed to think about the location or action and it would happen. Immediately his Altean hand was resting against Keith face, and by its strange Altean science he was able to feel the skin beneath the metal digits.

“Know this much,” Shiro spoke softly as he stepped towards the bed, “I regret nothing and at no point have you pressured me into anything. You don’t perhaps want this to be--”

Keith’s eyes widened, “I want anything you are willing to give me Takashi.”

Shiro’s eyes softened as he let out a breath he didn’t even realize that he had been holding. “I love you.”

Keith flushed, “I love you too.”

Shiro crawled onto the bed, partially laying on top of Keith. He pressed his hips against Keith, his erection pressing against Keith’s. Both men let out a low moan before losing themselves in kissing each other once more. Tentatively Keith’s fingers traced from the back of Shiro’s neck and down along his spine, his nimble digits curling up under Shiro’s shirt touching the bare skin of his waist and lower back. Shiro’s breath hitched as he felt Keith’s calloused fingers play along his bare skin. 

“I never thought I would be able to do this with you.” Keith moaned. 

Shiro smiled as he began to mark along the side of Keith’s neck, “The feeling is mutual.”

Shiro rose to his knees, taking off his vest and shirt, exposing his skin. From his time among the Galra as their Champion, he had gained many scars. His fair skin was marked with lacework that spoke of many close calls and memories better left in the past. Keith’s eyes slowly traced up along Shiro’s body, his fingers following the lines as though reading braille. 

“Sorry.” Shiro spoke between gasps. 

“Why?”

“I’m not young as I once was.”

Keith snorted, “You say this as though you are ancient.”

“Well I have died once, you know.” Shiro smirked.

“Only once?” Keith smirked, his fingers playing along the waistband.

“Well I don’t know if you know this,” Shiro helped Keith take off his own jacket and shirt, tossing them to the floor, “but I have a boyfriend who has many times swooped in to save me in the nick of time. I would have died many times if it weren’t for his timing.”

“Oh?” Keith chuckled, “This boyfriend of yours, is he the jealous type?”

“I don’t know about him, but I certainly am very possessive of his fine ass.”

“Nerd.”

Shiro chuckled leaning in to kiss Keith, “You called me your boyfriend.”

“I guess I did.” Keith smiled, his face flush.

“I like that.” Shiro grinned.

“Oh yeah?” Keith hooked his leg around Shiro, rolling them until they switched positions having him straddling the older man. “Tell me what else you like.”

Shiro let out a sigh, “Well, I rather enjoy hearing you call my name. I have a feeling I will enjoy it even more to hear you screaming it.”

Shiro watched as a shiver ran through Keith, his violet eyes turning dark with lust. Shiro watched as Keith pulled off his pants, his boxers showing a dark wet stain in the front. Keith palmed over his groin, his tongue licking along his upper lip, “Like what you see?”

“Absolutely.”

With some assistance Keith pulled down Shiro’s jeans, the older man letting out a sigh as the pressure of the tight fabric against his cock was released. Keith bent over, his hands sliding along Shiro’s thighs and ghosting over the erection which tented his boxer briefs. 

Keith grinned wickedly, “You are even thicker than I had imagined.”

Shiro gasped as Keith kissed his clothed erection, the sensation of his tongue rubbing against him, making the fabric sopping wet against his sensitive skin. Keith slid the boxers down Shiro, smiling as the older man groaned feeling his cock exposed to the cooler air. Keith wrapped his hand around Shiro’s erection, his tongue swirling along the head, which was glistening with beads of precum. 

Shiro let out a low moan, “Fuu--Quiznak… Keith.”

Keith grinned wickedly as he wrapped his mouth around Shiro’s cock, slowly taking him with one hand stroking his shaft. Shiro moaned at the feeling of Keith’s warm, wet mouth wrapped around him. There was just one thing wrong, he didn’t want to be the only one feeling good. 

“Keith.”

Keith looked up, his eyebrows cocked as he bobbed over Shiro’s erection. 

“Bring your ass up here,” Shiro spoke between gasps, “I want you to feel good too.”

Keith pulled off of Shiro with a wicked grin, shimmying out of his tight jeans, his cock hard and standing straight at attention. Shrio rolled over to the side table by his bed, pulling out a small bottle of lube.

Shiro gave a small shrug when Keith smirked, “What? I just wanted to be prepared. It also gets lonely at night sometimes.”

Keith chuckled, “I can’t have my Captain getting lonely. Let's put it to good use.”

Shiro smiled, kissing Keith as he came back onto the bed before he straddled over Shiro’s face. Shiro moaned feeling Keith back on his cock, his hips moving slowly to thrust into Keith’s open mouth. Shiro licked a wet line along Keith’s cock, savouring the salty flavour of the precum which had gathered along his slit. Carefully he lapped his way down to the base and along Keith’s balls. His hands could feel the slight tremor that ran through Keith’s thighs. Keith was just as nervous, just as excited to be doing this as he was. Keith moaned against Shiro’s cock which vibrated through Shiro’s body. How the hell was he so damn good at what he was doing? Shiro could feel a small spark of jealousy run through him as he briefly thought about who Keith could have possibly been practicing with. That he might not be Keith’s first. All this was chased from his mind as Keith took him almost to the root, causing a long and loud groan erupt from Shiro’s throat. 

“Keep this up and I might just cum.” Shiro gasped. 

There was a vibration which Shiro translated for laughter, causing the older man to smile and focus on the meal set before him. He went back to licking and sucking Keith’s balls, his hand slowly stroking the shaft. His mouth watered as he worked his way to Keith’s entrance, the small puckered hole that was a deep blush compared to the rest of his pale skin. Shiro removed his hand from Keith’s cock, causing the younger man to whimper slightly. The complaint turning into a gasp and moan when Shiro’s hand, both mechanical and real spread Keith’s cheeks wide. Shiro grinned before licking a long wet stripe along the entrance. He could feel the way that the hole twitched and fluttered under his tongue. Slowly he swirled his tongue along the rim, sucking and lapping at the tight muscle, encouraging him to open up and relax. Carefully, Shiro pressed his tongue against the tight ring. 

Keith let out a loud moan as he felt Shiro’s tongue breach his entrance. It was so different from anything he had ever had in there. Unlike toys and fingers, Shiro’s tongue was soft and molded to his shape. The hot feeling of wet muscle as it fucked into him was driving him insane. Just when he thought he was getting used to Shiro’s tongue there was the sensation of his fingers pressing inside. Keith came off of Shiro’s cock with a wet sound, his back arching as he pressed back against his mouth and fingers. Shiro let out a sound of approval as Keith sat back truly riding Shiro’s face, angling himself until he was having his prostate hit exactly as he needed. 

Shiro enjoyed eating Keith out, the way his body was opening up to him as though they were made to be together. His cock ached to fill Keith, the thought of pressing himself into the tight hole was almost too much for him. At the same time he wanted to see how unraveled he could get the younger man, how far he could take him until he was a blubbering mess. The choice was taken from him though as Keith turned around and straddled Shiro’s hips. His face was flush and lips swollen. Keith leaned forward, kissing Shiro, moaning as he tasted himself on those lips. 

“I wasn’t done,” Shiro spoke, his voice low. 

Keith sat back a smirk on his face, “I wanted to cum with you. Are you saying you don’t want to fill me up?”

Shiro let out a sound that was near feral. 

Keith drizzled a generous amount of lube into his open palm, twisting as he reached behind himself and stroked Shiro’s shaft. Once it was thoroughly coated, Shiro watched as Keith rose up, guiding himself onto the cock. Shrio laid still, fighting the urge to just grip Keith’s hips and thrust up, wanting Keith to control the stretch. 

“You are so beautiful,” Shiro spoke, his Altean arm cradled against Keith’s flushed cheek, the thumb rubbing along his face. 

Keith steadied himself with one hand on Shiro’s abdomen while the other was behind him resting against Shiro’s thigh. “You feel so good.”

Shiro moaned, as Keith bottomed out, he was so tight wrapped around Shiro, the walls pressing against his shaft. After a moment for him to adjust to the stretch, Keith began to move, rising up and dropping down. His whole body broke out in a sweat as he rode Shiro, his hips rolling with each motion. 

“Hnngh,” Keith moaned, “feels so good.”

Shiro gripped Keith’s hips, “I’m never going to finish like this.”

Keith’s eyes went wide as he was thrown back against the bed. Shiro shifted his position and began to thrust into Keith at a rapid pace, pushing back Keith’s legs to give himself more leverage. Keith moaned, his blunt nails scratching down Shiro’s back, adding to the marks which already resided there. Shiro could feel the build of his orgasm, each thrust pushing him further. 

“I’m gonna--” Keith panted.

“Cum for me, Baby,” Shiro crooned.

Keith’s back arched, “Takashi!”

Shiro moaned as he felt Keith tighten around him. He thrusted twice more, cumming deep inside. Keith cried out, streaks of white painting his abdomen. Shiro felt his whole body shiver before he collapsed just rolling off to the side of Keith on the bed. Shiro nuzzled against Keith, breathing in the scent of his skin. 

“I know you likely want to clean up,” Shiro spoke softly, “but I want to just hold you like this a little longer if that is alright.”

Keith smiled kissing Shiro’s neck, “You can hold me as long as you wish.”

Shiro chuckled, “What if you get tired of me? I can be quite possessive.”

Keith snorted, “I haven’t gotten tired of you yet.”

“So,” Shiro started.

“Hmm?” Keith looked up at his lover.

“Which bedroom is bigger?”

Keith chuckled, “Hmm, results inconclusive. We'll have to test out my room later.”

Shiro laughed, “I think I am more than good with that idea.”

Keith let out a purr like sound, “Why don’t we first test out your shower?”

“All ready for a second round?”

“You know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> And go check out [Yumikoyuki's ](http://yumikoyuki.tumblr.com/) whose art book will be for sale [soon]... and honestly has some pretty fantastic art to browse and become inspired by...


End file.
